


I WiSHED FOR A TiGER

by Hack_Generation, Pirateweasel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series, Stuff happens, Why Did I Write This?, blind!76, reaper!76, sad 76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hack_Generation/pseuds/Hack_Generation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateweasel/pseuds/Pirateweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more to Benny than just being sentient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I WiSHED FOR A TiGER

 

 

> **If Soldier 76 was told that stuffed tigers from his childhood can be real tigers, he wouldn’t believe them. He’d likely give a grunt of “yeah right” and go about his day. Honestly, that sounded like a very old children’s story, about a puppet becoming a _real boy._**

* * *

 

Now he’s glad in a way that for some weird-ass reason it’s true.

 

For Benny at least.

 

The mission had been one that required the whole crew when it happened. Morrisonwas in the thick of it, blasting Talon agents left and right. Creating an opening for Reaper and Genji to dive into the fray.

 

Soldier 76 ended up away from everyone else, between defending teammates and having his visor overwhelming him in information, the blind man couldn’t keep track as easily of where he was in the area.

Reinforcements for Talon ambushed them. Everyone shouting at each other in the comms to regroup. The agents were trying to separate them.

 

Reaper did what he could to help reposition the team mates that were nearest to him.

 

Then D.Va had yelled for help. Her mech went down and the one nearest to her was Jack. He couldn’t reach her, being separated and the farthest out from any assistance. He’d told his team to get D.Va first.

 

What happened after had _chilled everyone to the bones._

 

The vigikante is cornered. Running out of ammo for his pulse-rifle and badly beaten. Reaper is struggling to push through the enemy with the team. Jack won’t last much longer if he keeps getting hit. His visor is registering more scumbags to take down. The enemies are almost subdued when Reinhardt and Ana show up.

 

76 is still boxed in. Trapped. He’s doing his best, his visor was knocked off some time ago. He doesn’t hear the shot aimed for his head. Yet he feels the sudden spatter of blood on his face and the small ‘thud’ of a tiny body hitting the dirt ground.

 

“What the hell?!”

 

He knows from the position and the direction the blood sprayed his face that someone took a bullet for him. The stranger isn’t responding either.

 

“Do you need a medi? Hey! Say something! _Do you need a medi?”_

 

The soldier doesn’t expect the person to be this... _little_ , as gloved hands hurriedly search for his impromptu savior, landing on soft fabric he recognizes. It’s confusing at first, the feel of warm almost sticky fluid, and the heavy scent of iron in the air. Plus the supposed skin **is** _not actual skin_. Tiny ears, a flimsy……tail?

 

_“Benny?”_

 

He finds his visor a few inches away & shoves it onto his face. There’s a whine in response, the Soldier’s visor identified a body. The shape is too familiar, and the injury registering as **severe**.

 

He’d never actually believed the silly rumours in the base about a stuffed animal moving about on it’s own. Supposedly haunted; randomly showing up in the weirdest places. Most of it centered around Soldier 76 and Reaper. They’re in the thick of battle. There’s know way this is a twisted dream or hallucination.

Benny is _alive_. Honest to god _living and breathing._

 

And the visor is telling Jack that he’s going to die if the bleeding doesn’t stop. He’s so small that he may as well bleed out before help arrives. Morrison doesn’t have any medi-packs on him.

 

Gathering up Benny gently as he can, the super soldier can’t suppress the dread and anguish. Tearing a cloth off a dead agent to press where he can feel the blood flowing from. There’s so much that the tiger is good as dead.

Being shot at while trying to protect a dying broken body is not easy. 76 is nailed in the thigh, using his own body as a shield like the time he’d saved a local girl from a grenade.

Dragging himself to cover.

 

“Benny— _fucking hell_ —stay with me!”

 

A **ragged wheeze** is all  he gets in answer. They’re too far from help.

 

Jack  _screams_. Everyone freezing for a moment and Reaper being chilled because he’s never heard this from the soldier. No one has. It echoes.

 

“No! _No not Benny! **Not Benny!**_ ”

 

76 can’t stop the bleeding. The body he holds in his arms is becoming lighter.

 

“ _SOMEONE HELP ME! **HELP!**_ **”**

 

The enemy agents retreat when Reaper decimates their numbers using Death Blossom. Rushing to get to 76. The whole team witnesses the soldier limping out into the open.

Blood is on his face, on his jacket, and soaking his sleeves. Visor half broken, one blue eye visible. And he’s screaming _frantically_.

 

“ ** _SOMEONE HELP HIM! REQUIRE ASSISTANCE! SEND AMBULANCE!_** ”

 

The sight of Benny, their unofficial mascot, limp in the Soldier’s arms with fabric soaked in deep crimson pressed to his body. It shocks them all.

 

“I’m on my way!”

 

Reaper hears Mercy in the comms. Going straight for Morrison. The Soldier refuses to relinquish Benny. Hunching over him, unseeing eye glistening. Reaper doesn’t try to take the tiny thing out Jack’s embrace. But he can only hold him as the man crumples to his knees.

 

“Not Benny, _not Benny…”_


End file.
